plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea-shroom
The Sea-shroom is the aquatic version of the Puff-shroom, but with slow recharge and can be planted anywhere in the Pool. Suburban Almanac Entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Strategy Plant Sea-shrooms on the third and fourth columns from the right side of the lawn, and try to put a row or two of Fume-shrooms behind them. In the second and third columns from the left it is a good idea to plant Scaredy-shrooms as backup. You may want to plant defensive plants in front of them, although this isn't necessary. The Sea-shroom has a slow recharge rate as it covers two rows less than Puff-shroom. But this means that you can't easily replace Sea-shrooms that are eaten, making them a lot less disposable (although purchasing the Imitater helps a lot). However, it's not a very good idea to use it for the Dolphin Rider Zombie to make him lose his dolphin as its recharge cost takes a lot of time (unless you have the Imitater Sea-shroom). Of course, a Puff-shroom on a Lily Pad is effectively the same, although it costs 25 more Sun. In Survival: Endless, you can plant these in the first few flags, you can plant a few of these (and the Puff-shrooms as well) to slow the zombies down (no Coffee Beans). Also note that, unlike the Puff-shroom, Sea-shrooms are not immune to the projectile attacks from the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. If you are in a hurry to get lots of cheap defense on Fog levels, you are much better off using Puff-shrooms on Lily Pads. It only costs 25 Sun per Puff-shroom and is immensely quicker recharging than using Sea-shrooms. Sometimes it is very inconvenient that the Sea-shroom has a slow recharge. Using Imitaters helps you set up one for each pool lane in almost no time. After the mandatory 30 seconds, you can have four Sea-shrooms at no cost. Gallery Cardboard Sea-Shroom.jpg|Cardboard Sea-shroom Sea-shroomHD.png|HD Sea-shroom DS Sea-shroom.png|DS Sea-shroom Zen 7.jpg|A Sea-shroom in Zen Garden. Note the tentacles. Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom CIMG9623.JPG|Sleeping Sea-shroom image23.jpg|Fog with Sea-shroom and others mushrooms Sea-Shroom_Seed.jpg|Sea-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version imi sea.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Sea-shroom Sea seed.JPG|Sea-shroom seed packet in PC version Sea Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Trivia *The Sea-shroom has never seen the sea, according to the Almanac. *The Sea-shroom, the Torchwood, and the Plantern are the only three plants with visible roots. *The Sea-shroom is the only aquatic mushroom. *The Sea-shroom is only automatically recommended in the Fog levels. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants in the game that cost no sun. *The Sea-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms that are obtained during the Fog levels (excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought, not obtained). *The Sea-shroom is the only plant that has a Night Pool background in the Suburban Almanac. *The Sea-shroom, Cattail and Cactus are the only plants which have projectiles not similar to the plant's color. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only shooters with a 3 columns range. *The Sea-shroom can't be protected by a Pumpkin. *It is the only green mushroom. *Sea-shroom is the only plant that can grow in both the aquarium and the mushroom garden. *The Sea-shroom, the Puff-shroom, the Sun-shroom, the Sunflower and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand and Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode). *In the DS version, it bounces once before shooting a Spore. *Sea-shroom is the only mushroom that have a visible roots. *In the Zen Garden, the Sea-shroom's roots are more visible. *Sea-shroom seems to have approximately the same height as a Puff-shroom. However, it can be hit by Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas, while they just pass over the Puff-shroom. *The reason their recharge is so slow is that if they were the same as the Puff-shroom is that there are only two pool lanes, allowing many Sea-shrooms to be planted in a short time. See Also *Puff-shroom *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Plants *Fog *Spore Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants